


乐章之间

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt, War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “一切都会好的。”
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Kudos: 5





	乐章之间

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：时间线1981年，敬那些为更好的明天战斗的人。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

莱姆斯打开门，视线下滑，找到了安琪，她是房东罗宾森夫人的四岁女儿。一次食死徒的袭击中，莱姆斯从混乱的街道上保护了她们两个，此后罗宾森一家便折价租了一间房给他，承诺只要他月圆夜不留在附近，便可以一直住下去。他们外出工作常托莱姆斯照顾照顾女儿，这份信任之于他比这个居所更有分量。

“今天不能陪你玩了，安琪。”莱姆斯尽可能像平日一样柔声说，他的嗓子里好像塞满了玻璃碎屑，“我今天要出去。”

“是要去打坏人吗？”

“不，”莱姆斯仰起头，闭上眼睛，希望幼小的女孩什么也没看出来，“没有坏人了，坏人都被打跑了，再也不会有坏人来伤害你们了。”

“那是不是有好人死了？”安琪问，莱姆斯大吃一惊，不小心让眼泪流了下来，“我妈妈说有很多像你一样的好人在和坏人打架，坏人被赶跑的时候，很多好人也会死。死就是永远睡着了，灵魂去了天上。”

狼人胡乱擦擦脸，在安琪面前蹲下，以便与她面对面地说话。

“是的，我的朋友死了，我得去主持他们的葬礼，我得——”胸口的硬块上升、变大，在莱姆斯的喉头梗得他无法发出一点声音，他只能看着面前突然出现的糖块发愣。

安琪的两个外套口袋都翻了出来，大大的蓝眼睛期待地看着莱姆斯，他接过那些糖果，除此之外他不知道还能怎么做。

“我很难过，莱米。”安琪把已经空了的口袋塞回去，蓝色的大眼睛真挚而纯净。

“一切都会好的。”

蒂姆·托马斯拿出他精心准备的戒指，它们已经在他的口袋里躺了几个月。他一直没想好该如何向自己的麻瓜女友告知一切——魔法、战争，还有他如何对她爱若生命。现在他决定，没有什么比眼前的幸福更要紧。

“你知道我从来不介意教堂、白裙子或未婚妈妈什么的。”丹娜扬起脸，注视着自己的男友——或者，未婚夫？“所以，为什么是现在？”

“因为，我想我开始相信了，”蒂姆·托马斯让那些柔软的发丝从指间滑过，“一切都会好的。”

一曲终了，艾丽斯和弗兰克·隆巴顿以一个难度颇高的托举动作结束舞蹈，不少观众吹起了口哨。

“太久不跳舞，我的身体都僵硬了呢。”艾丽斯说，圆润快乐的脸上，细细的汗珠在灯光下闪耀。她丈夫爱慕地注视着她。

“我们可以买个留声机，每天晚上都跳。”弗兰克建议道。

艾丽斯亲吻丈夫的面颊，“明天就去。”

“好。”

“现在咱们快回家吧。”她说，挽着丈夫向门口走去，“都十一点了，奥古斯塔可要被纳威给烦死了。”

“才怪，她喜欢得要命。”她用的是开玩笑的口气，弗兰克也笑道，“约会还满意吗，隆巴顿夫人？”

“你真是太会讨人喜欢了，隆巴顿先生。”

走出舞厅，他俩同时摸向魔杖，结果发现弄出异响的是只野猫，不由相视一笑。

“要记得战争已经结束了可真不容易。”弗兰克说。

“咱们有很多时间去习惯呢。”艾丽斯身体靠向他，“一切都会好的。”

莫莉抱着自己的小女儿，她出生还不到四个月，手织毛线帽边缘露出稀疏的柔软红发，她有着与母亲相同的褐色眼睛。

“哈利那孩子，才一岁吧？”莫莉轻轻摇晃着身体哄女儿入睡，“我记得他是夏天生的，比罗恩还小几个月。”

亚瑟坐在她对面的椅子里，用手里的玩具汽车逗弄小儿子。

“对，亲爱的。”他推了推被罗恩弄歪的眼镜，“听说他们将哈利交给一对麻瓜夫妇抚养了。”

“太可怜了，这么小就没有了父母，还要和麻瓜们住在一起！”莫莉叹息着，“真希望他们能好好照顾他！”

“将来罗恩会和哈利同年入学。”亚瑟戳戳小儿子的脸，“罗恩，到那时，你可要和哈利做好朋友啊！”

红发小男孩终于抢到了父亲手里的玩具汽车，咯咯笑起来。楼上传来一声巨响，肯定是双胞胎搞的鬼，但这片刻的安宁闲适太难得，父母两人谁也不想动。

“比尔能处理好的吧？”莫莉不无担忧地问。

“当然，相信咱们的长子吧，甜心。”亚瑟安慰道，“他已经长大啦。”

莫莉把金妮放进摇篮，突然哭了起来，亚瑟和罗恩都赶紧跑到他身边。

“我没事，哦，我只是太高兴了！”她抽泣着说，“吉迪翁，费比安，我的哥哥们都……我——我还以为我们都——都会被杀掉！我们安全了，比尔可——可以上学了，金妮，罗恩，乔治，弗雷德，珀西，查理，都安全了！我们可以看着孩子们长大了，亚瑟！梅林保佑波特家的孩子，天哪，孩子们安全了……”

罗恩不知所措地抓着妈妈的手，把他的玩具汽车塞进去。亚瑟一下一下地抚摸妻子的后背，一时也有些哽咽。

“没事了，我们都好好的。”他颤声说，“一切都会好的。”

阿米莉亚·博恩斯在父母和哥哥们碑前献上花束，这是葬礼之后，她第一次来看望自己的家人。这样做不再有风险了，食死徒都进了监狱，没法跑到墓地周围消磨时光、绑架遇难者亲友。

“战争结束了，人人都说哈利·波特战胜了伏地魔，我对此很怀疑，埃德加。”她说，“我不相信一个一岁男孩能杀死了伏地魔。这件事肯定有问题，他把你们都杀死了，却败在一个婴儿手里？我不相信……”

“但是看起来，真的结束了。原本不相信的人们，现在也都相信了。我好像也没法做些什么。没人想听坏消息，没人想保持警惕，等待伏地魔卷土重来。噩梦结束了，好日子开始了。”

“对不起，我什么忙也没帮上。”

她咬着嘴唇，竭力不让眼泪流下来，但终究，地面上还是出现了点点圆形的水渍。阿米莉亚不是唯一哭泣的人，全国各地，吊唁者都在倾诉、拥抱，乃至痛哭流涕。没有人会为几滴眼泪责备一个战争造就的17岁孤女。

“哦，苏珊最近会走路了，每天把家里能够到的东西都推倒一遍，海莲娜很烦恼呢……”她继续道，“她们都很安全，放心吧。一切都会好的。”

押送囚犯的船在风浪中起伏不定，舱内气氛压抑，不少人在思忖比起目的地，葬身大海是否要好过些。

他们中身上枷锁最重的那一个，姿态反而最是闲适。布莱克家族的长子靠在牢笼一角，闭目养神，无视周围的窃窃私语。他有多少理由为狱友们的灾难而高兴，就有多少理由为之痛彻心扉。

西里斯知道，尽管跟他没关系，一切都会好的。

“我早就告诉过她！”佩妮暴怒地在卧室里走来走去，“魔杖、咒语、该死的老鼠茶杯还有她嫁的那个傲慢的疯子！这些破玩意儿早晚会害死她的！现在好了，我还得替她照看那小崽子，那个和他们一样的怪……怪物。”她停下脚步深深吸了一口气，接着尖叫起来，像是那些空气烧着了她的肺，“天哪！天哪，弗农……”

她的丈夫走上前来，他从来都可以很轻易地环抱她，但他小心翼翼地把妻子安放在自己胸口正中央，成为将她整个人密实遮挡的一堵墙。佩妮把脸往那个怀抱深处埋下去，她心底的某个部分惊恐地意识到那件新浆洗的衬衫会变得一团糟，但她一点也不在乎了。“哦上帝啊……莉莉……”

“没事了，佩妮，没事了。我们不会，那小子也不会再和那些怪胎扯上任何关系。”弗农·德斯礼在妻子的发顶印下一连串的轻吻，“一切都会好的。”

一切都会好的。

尽管大眼睛女孩不知道多年后那个落魄的狼人会再次走进校园，教给许多孩子足以终身受益的知识。

一切都会好的。

尽管黑皮肤男人不知道未婚妻永远也等不到他许诺的婚礼，他的儿子将在另一段黑暗时光选择与他相同的道路。

一切都会好的。

尽管傲罗夫妻不知道他们可怕命运的序幕刚刚升起，他们的儿子将在下一场战争中怀着与他们相同的信念挺身而出。

一切都会好的。

尽管红头发父母不知道未来他们与那个男孩将成为彼此的家人，他们的每一个孩子又是多么勇敢和优秀得令人惊奇。

一切都会好的。

尽管悲痛的女孩不知道自己拥有多么强大的潜力，她将为捍卫无辜者奋斗终身，直至血染脚下的土地。

一切都会好的。

尽管黑发男人不知道他终将摆脱牢狱桎梏，成为挚友儿子生命中最重要的守护者之一。

一切都会好的。

尽管麻瓜夫妇不知道那个有着讨厌伤疤的婴儿有改变世界的能力，并且将在遥远的未来与自己的儿子建立起近似兄弟的情谊。

我们则深知，当最后一个音符落地，观众欢呼喝彩，乐手致意退场，这场演出的走向确如他们所望。

但此时此刻，磅礴的交响乐正至中途，有人自此不再拿起乐器，有人悉心校音，有人平静地呼吸，等待属于自己的旋律奏响。

而乐章之间，是不鼓掌的。

（全文完）


End file.
